My Hearts Desire
by Allie351
Summary: Takes place after my story Always and Forever, if you haven't read that, I suggest you read that before you read this. Jonathan is now 13 years old and is just starting to come into the powers he inherited from Clark. How does he deal with it?
1. Chapter 1

**_My Hearts Desire_**

**A/N: So I was rereading my story "Always and Forever" and I realized that I promised everyone a sequel. It took me awhile to think one up, and I have a big surprise for those who read the last story (if you're still reading this one after my huge plot-twist). The summary sucks, but the story is much better. **

**Summary: Takes place after my story "Always and Forever", if you haven't read that, I suggest you read that before you read this. Jonathan is now 13 years old and is just starting to come into the powers he inherited from Clark. How does he deal with it? **

13-year old Jonathan sighed as he swiveled his telescope tolook towards the sky. He had started developing a recent interest in Astronomy, something he'd picked up from his father who had recently given him the telescope that had been passed on to him by Jonathan's grandfather.

Moving away from the telescope, his hand rested on the hilt of one of his Dad's swords, one his father had managed to save before he'd sold his Dad's mansion.

His dad. Jonathan had never met his dad, he'd died when Jon was just a baby. His birth was a unique one, he'd constantly been told by his father, and in the end, his Dad had ended up saving his son's life over his own.

Jonathan knew his father missed his dad terribly, even though he was married to Lana and loved her dearly, his father had only done it so that Jonathan could have a normal life.

"Jon, dinner time." he heard his step-mother, Lana Lang, call.

Jonathan sighed and stood up, stretching. He was quite tall for his age, a trait he had inherited from his father.

"What's for dinner?" he asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Spaghetti and meat balls, salad, and garlic bread." Lana replied.

"Mmm, sounds good." Clark said, walking into the kitchen. "This came for you today, Son." he said, tossing Jon a letter.

"Whose it from?" Jon asked.

"I don't know," Clark said, shrugging. "There's no return address."

Jon tore open the enevelope and frowned.

"What's it say?" Lana asked.

Jon handed the letter to Clark, who read it

_Dear Jonathan,_

_I know you like old swords and have recently started collecting them. I thought you might like this one, it's one of your Dad's. I found it in a museum and bought it for you. I hope you enjoy it. _

_Be good for your mother and father._

_Signed,_

_An old friend_

"That's Lex's handwriting." Clark whispered. "I'd know it anywhere."

Lana put a hand on his shoulder. "Clark, Lex is dead, he has been for thirteen years."

"I know," Clark said. "It just looks so much like Lex's handwriting. I just wish he was here to see how Jonny has grown up, he'd be so proud of him."

"He is proud of me. Mom tells me all the time."

Clark laughed. "I forgot you were still in the room. Yes, your dad would be very proud of you. Now, let's eat, I've got something to show you, Son."

After dinner, Jonathan followed his father out to the barn. "What do you need to show me, Dad? I've got homework to do."

"I know." Clark said. "It's really something we need to talk about." he sighed and looked his son in the eye. "Remember when I told you that you had abilities and powers more than other kids your age?"

Jon nodded. "Yes, that I'm half-Kryptonian or something."

Clark nodded. "Yes, you are half-Kryptonian. And you're thirteen, about the age I was when I started developing my abilities." he explained. "So I just felt the need to tell you how to handle these abilities."

"Dad, you've told me before." Jonathan replied.

"I know," Clark said laughing. "I felt the same way when I was your age and my parents were constantly telling me to be careful. Did Grandpa ever tell you that he didn't let me play football until my senior year of High School?"

"Why?" Jon asked.

"Because I didn't know how to handle my abilities until I was about that age. That was also shortly after I met your dad..." Clark trailed off.

"Dad...Dad? Are you alright?" Jon asked softly.

"Hmm? Oh no, I'm sorry Son, I was zoning out. Why don't you go and do your homework now."

Jonathan nodded and stood up, going upstairs to start his homework.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - I know the story is kind of boring right now, I just recently started working on this story again. The faster you review, the faster I will get the next two chapters up. I try to post at least two chapters a day. **

"Jonny, phone!" Lana called upstairs a few days later.

"Hello?" Jon said when he picked up the phone.

"Yo, Jonny, whas up?" came the voice of Tyson Ross, his best friend.

"Hey Ty, not much."

As the two continued to chat, Clark looked across the table at Lana. "Another letter came today."

"From the same person?" Lana asked, frowning slightly. "Who is it?"

"I don't know," Said Clark, shrugging. "But I'm going to find out somehow."

Clark compared this recent letter to the last one. The writing was exactly the same. He then compared those two letters to one Lex had written him long ago and gasped. The writing was exactly the same on all three! 'Stop it, Clark' he scolded himself. 'Lana is right. Lex is dead.' But if that was the case, how could the writing all match? What if Lex wasn't dead? What if it was just wishful thinking on his part? No! Clark had been there when Lex died, Lex had died in his arms. 'Quit fooling yourself, Clark.' he scolded himself again.

"Clark? Darling, whats wrong?" Lana asked.

"Nothing. Just wishful thinking." Clark replied.

"About Lex again? Honey, I know you loved him, but you have to move on, for Jonny's sake."

Clark sighed. "I know." he said. "Lana, I want to show you something. Take a look at this." he said, handing over the letter Lex had written him.

"What is this?" Lana asked.

"A letter Lex wrote years ago, shortly after we started dating." Clark said, handing her the other two. "Now look at these two. They're the letters Jonny's been getting."

"Oh my God - the writing - Oh my God." Lana breathed.

"Is exactly the same." Clark said. "With the exception of a couple of changes over the years."

"So - so you think - Lex might be alive?"

Clark nodded. "It's a long shot, but if I'm right, Lex has been alive for the last thirteen years."

"How are you going to find out?" Lana wanted to know.

"I'm going to write him back and ask him to meet me in person." Clark told her, taking out a piece of paper.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, I only got two reviews. How bad is that? I know there are more people out there reading this story. I will post chapter 3 up, but I want at least 5 reviews before I post chapter 4. And trust me, you'll want chapter 4, something HUGE happens in the next chapter. So start reviewing! The faster you review, the faster I get more chapters up!**

A few days later, Clark recieved a response to the letter (he'd written it under Jonathan's name, of course.)

_Jonathan,_

_I knew it would only be a matter of time before you asked to meet me. I think it is too early for us to meet, however if you insist, meet me at Evan's Field Monday at 3:30._

"Monday at 3:30," Clark replied. "I wonder why Evans Field."

"Clark? Perhaps you shouldn't go on your own, it might be a set-up." Lana said, her voice etched with concern.

"Even if it is, Lana, remember, I've got more ammo than they do. And it's all the more reason to check this guy out before letting Jonathan meet him." Clark pointed out.

"Very true," said Lana. "I'm still worried about you, though. What if it is set-up and the guy is carrying green kryptonite?"

Clark chuckled. "How about this. If you don't hear from me by Tuesday morning, send the cops out after me."

Lana glared at him. "That's not funny."

"Sorry Lana. I know you're worried, but don't be. I'll be fine." Clark assured her.

"If your sure." Lana said. "But I can't help but worry."

"And I love you for it." Clark told her. "But everything will be fine."

"I know it will." Lana said. "But let's stop worrying about this and get started on dinner, Jonathan has football practice at 6:00."

"Woah, wait - football practice? Who told him he could play football?" Clark demanded.

"I did. What's the problem?"

"It could be dangerous, Lana." Clark told her. "Especially with his powers. I never understood it before, but now I know why my dad never wanted me to play football, he didn't want me to hurt anyone."

"But Jonny is only half-kryptonian, isn't he?" Lana asked.

"Yes," Clark said, nodding. "But his powers are still strong. I don't want him to hurt anybody."

"As long as he is careful though, I don't see anything wrong with it." Lana protested.

Clark sighed. "You've got a point." he finally relented. "I suppose we could let him try it. He hasn't shown any signs of developing his powers yet." he said, as they heard a scream coming from upstairs.

"Jonathan?" Clark called, taking the stairs two at a time.

"Dad! The - the curtain!" Jonathan cried, pointing to the curtain which was on fire.

"What happened?" Clark asked as Lana splashed water on the fire to put it out,

"I - I don't know!" Jon responded. "I was just staring at the curtains, then suddenly I started feeling really hot and the next thing I knew they were on fire."

"I think you spoke too soon." Lana whispered.

Clark sighed and sat down on the bed. "It's happening."

"What's happening?" Jonathan asked, frowning.

"Lana, do you still have that necklace?" Clark asked.

Lana nodded. "In the jewelry box. Why?"

"Go get it. We're going to test it out on him."

Lana gasped. "Are you sure? What about you?"

"I'll stand outside the room, as long as I'm not near it, I should be fine." Clark said, moving towards the door.

Lana sighed and went to rummage through her jewelry box. She came back a couple minutes later with the green meteor necklace.

"Now if he starts showing symptoms of being affected by it, pull it away." Clark told her.

"Okay," she said, tossing the necklace on the bed next to Jon.

Right before their eyes, Jon's eyes bugged out. His veins started swelling, as did his fingers. "Mom..." he croaked.

"Move it, Lana." Clark encouraged.

Lana moved forward and pulled the necklace away. Just then Jon collasped backward on the bed, sputtering and coughing.

"Wha - what happened?" Jonathan croaked.

Clark, after making sure the necklace was safely back in the jewelry box, moved toward the bed. "You've come into your powers. What your mom just did was test you to see if you really had come into them. That was green kryptonite and if you're exposed to that for longer than a couple minutes, it could kill you. Well, kill me at least, I'm not exactly sure what affect it would have on you since your only half-Kryptonian, I didn't allow your mother to leave it long enough to find out." he explained.

"Is this going to happen all the time? Starting fire with my eyes?" Jonathan asked.

"No," Clark answered. "I'm not sure what other abilities there are, but I can start fires, like you. I also have x-ray vision, and when I want to, I can fly."

"FLY?" Jonathan asked incredulously. "Cool!"

"Not." said Clark, a look of disgust on his face. "I'm afraid of heights, always have been. I prefer superspeed, another of my abilities."

"I'm exhausted. Can I just go to bed now?" Jon asked after a few minutes. He needed time to absorb everything he'd just learned.

"Sure thing, sweetie." Lana said, kissing his cheek.

"Good night, son. And make sure you wake up in your own bed and not in the barn or the loft." Clark said, winking. Then he left the room.

Jonathan had no idea what that statement meant now, but he would soon find out.


End file.
